


When I fall

by IcedLexatte



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLexatte/pseuds/IcedLexatte
Summary: Cinder wants to fulfill her destiny, and keep the power in her family.





	When I fall

I had no idea where the time had gone, had it really been seventeen years since we had done the unthinkable? Seventeen whole years since the fall of beacon and the shattering of the kingdoms thanks to my brilliance? Just where did the time go?

“Happy birthday” I cheered in unison with the rest of the people here. I didn’t really have any idea who they were. Nor did I particularly care , mere pawns in my long manipulative games. Vital for both concealment of where I had been and the protection of my daughter Sienna. 

Today was her birthday and in a few short days she would be off to the training academy. Beacon had just been reopened and it just made my blood boil, all my hard work all my that effort for a temporary set back? I wasn’t going to stand for it, I couldn’t stand for it.

Today was the day I finally told my own daughter my secret, our secret. She was finally old enough to understand the gravity that being the daughter of the infamous Cinder Fall meant.

Thankfully people began to disperse as night fell, you see the grimm problem still exists even now. 

“Dear I have one more gift for you” I told her, handing over a tattered wooden chest. 

“What are these?” 

“Those were my first weapons, I think you’re old enough to have them now” 

“But they’re so dark, they won’t go with the rest of my gear”

I wasn’t sure how to feel, she wasn’t yet aware of what these meant to me. Yet I still felt incredibly hurt by her ungratefulness.

“I suppose it’s time I told you our little family secret Sierra. I’m sure in your training classes you’ve heard all about the powerful and destructing Cinder Fall, and how she caused the collapse of beacon” 

Wow just talking about my greatest achievement made me feel as glorious as I did on that fateful day.

“Mum what are you saying? “

“I was trying to say, before I was interrupted, that you are the daughter of Cinder . The most infamous villain in our kingdom’s history. I know it’s a lot to take it but it’s true.” I raised my voice slightly at her

The look on her face was troubling, as if she didn’t believe me. Touching the weapons in the crate she at least seemed intrigued. 

“You can’t be, your name is Ember. Everyone here would know if you were Cinder. You can’t be”

Leaving my own daughter to be raised by idiots was now starting to look like an oversight on my part. Destiny of being my daughter maybe wasn’t enough for her to be great like me. What possible reason could i have to lie about this, telling anyone my true identity was almost like signing my own death warrant. 

I wasn’t lying, and there was one thing that could prove this. I knew there was a possibility of her not believing me, so i had prepared. From the bag around my waist , I pull out a bronze circlet. 

I look down upon Sienna as tears begin to form in her eyes, not quite the reaction I was expecting but at least it was something. The more she stared at the circlet the more emotional she became. 

Holding it, I relived one of the most exhilarating experiences of my entire life. The joy I took in killing her will live in my brain forever. Did I believe in destiny? I sure did and right now 17 years later it was standing right in front of me. 

“Sierra this is the circlet I took the night I killed Pyrrha , only the real Cinder Fall would have this. Do you believe me now?”

Her eyes were still full of tears as she ran towards the house, 

“I hate you, you’re a monster. You’re not my mother.” 

How could I have done so wrong , how could my daughter not appreciate the effort I made. Destroying those warmongering kingdoms was what was best for everyone, lives were lost but that’s a low price. I had changed the world and I deserved respect especially from my own daughter. 

Walking into the house myself I grab myself a drink and sit alone on the sofa. 

I had saved the world, and nobody gave me credit. I had to live in hiding for the rest of my days otherwise I would be killed.

My brooding is quickly interrupted, outside there is a noise. Glancing out of the window I see something, red?

This couldn’t be happening, how could anyone have found me? Perhaps those who helped me forge Sienna’s beacon entry papers couldn’t be trusted. On second look, I notice a distinctive red scythe. 

This was just my luck, Ruby fucking Rose of all the people to find me. Couldn’t it be that idiot jaune stumbling across my house or something? Even the ice queen would have been less reckless and I would have had time to prepare. 

“Cinder I know you’re in there, you killed my friend and you still need to pay”

Rushing as fast as I can up to Sienna’s room, I grab my weapons as she still hides from me. 

“I love you, stay here I need to protect us”

As i climb out of the window, to the vantage point of the roof I see two shots from crescent rose coming towards me. Luckily being myself I easily dodge them, sending back multiple shards of glass towards Ruby. A few of these seem to hit her, maybe she’ll give up now . 

Of course she didn’t , and by now she had used her semblance to be right next to me. Pulling the swords from my belt I counter ever strike of crescent rose. Hit for hit , we carry on for what feels like a lifetime. 

“It’s been fun playing with you Ruby but, time to die” channelling the Fall Maiden powers i raise the temperature of Crescent rose too high for her to hold onto anymore. However this causes her to throw it straight at me.

This is not what I had planned a half melted crescent rose was stuck through my chest, I guess this is how it ends. Not only had I failed at my destiny but Ruby was going to become the next Fall Maiden, the end of chaos and destruction for a lifetime and maybe longer.

Just as I had accepted my fate, there was an explosion around her feet. And another, and another. Looking around I am surprised by what I saw, my daughter saving me. Outnumbered Ruby luckily had the sense to retreat. 

“Sienna thank you.” 

It was too late for me, I knew this was the end. But at least I could keep destiny alive now, there was a chance. 

“That was ruby rose from beacon, another of the ingrates about the way that I saved the world. The kingdoms were on the brink of total war with each other and I bought them together. I gave them a common enemy , I delayed their mutually assured destruction and this is the thanks I get.”

Gasping for breath, I feel my her hugging me and crying.

“Please don’t die”

“It’s my time Sienna, I have fulfilled my destiny I bought about the downfall of the kingdoms and beacon. It’s now time for you to take on your destiny. You are Sienna Fall, daughter of the most infamous criminal known to mankind. Chaos and destruction is our way. Follow in my footsteps become great and rule this world with chaos and hate.”

Fading from existence I had but one more thing to say to my daughter, I needed her to finish me off to ensure that she received the fall maiden powers from me. Without these powers she wouldn’t be anywhere close as great as I was even without them.

“Sienna I love you, but I am in so much pain. Could you please “ I trailed off

“Of course”

Picking up my sword from the ground she held it against my chest, with one sharp stab she plunged it into my chest. 

Looking up at my daughter one last time as my energy transferred into her, I see that she will do just fine. However I notice something unusual that I have never noticed before…

“Sienna have you always had silver eyes?” I ask with my last breath.


End file.
